No XVI: Maxy
by BardsofDarkness
Summary: A new nobody,Maxy has been recruited to Organization XIII if a little unwillingly. Her plan is to take them all down but when she discovers friendship with some of the other members will she be able to fall through with her original plan?By:Serenity R


Chapter I: Maxy

I walked into the white circular room, my hood up as I had been told. Sixteen thrones stood above me, yet I was told not to look up at any of them. But I could feel their eyes all staring at me. A deep voice rang out to the others, introducing me, Maxy, The Midnight Dreamer, as the sixteenth member of Organization XIII. I hissed silently to myself at my new name. No matter what anyone said, I was not Maxy, and I never would be. I was still Amy. Just because I didn't have a heart didn't mean I had to change my name altogether. But what do you expect when you're forced to join an Organization ruled over by an egotistical dictator?

Yes, that was what Xemnas, the Superior was. A pompous old fool who had nothing but an interest in Kingdom Hearts, a giant heart shaped moon that when completed would supposedly give us hearts. Did they even test this theory? I didn't think so. Yet that was what the other Nobodies believed, having their minds molded into thinking that if they followed him and did what he said, they would all be generously rewarded. It was so easy to convince them, since they had no idea who they were or what they were missing since the time they had been born. It was like a parent teaching a child right from wrong.

He had finished introducing me and directed me to sit in the sixteenth throne that was reserved for me, right in between some bitchy looking blonde women with green eyes and a hairstyle that reminded me of my butterflies and my best friend Claire, or Carixel as she was now called. I portaled up and took my seat, my friend smiling at me, happy to see me since our separation when we first arrived here.

When we had first become nobodies and had been contacted by the Organization, she decided to go along willingly because it had sounded, in her own words "so damn cool". I, however, not wanting my new found freedom taken away from me just yet needed a bit more….convincing I guess they would call it. He ordered some of the older members to fight me, and though I swore to myself I would not be taken alive, was quickly overpowered and was brought to a tiny white room with a terribly small bed, already assuming this was to be my bedroom. I was locked in there until I had worked out my "issues". I stayed in there for a long time, being in contact with no one except those who brought food. A snicker escaped my lips as I recalled a blonde boy named Roxas, who looked similar to Carixel try to talk to me one day as he brought me dinner. Trying to convince me that I wasn't alone and I would eventually get used to the place, my temper flared up and I chucked the plate he had brought me, food and all, straight at him. Unfortunately my aim was just a little off and it ended up smashing into the door. But at least it got him to fly out of there in less than five seconds. I hadn't gotten rid of my hatred for this sunless world just yet, but if I was ever to escape this place I needed to know their weaknesses and so had finally decided to cooperate with them.

I was quickly snapped out of my reverie as I was suddenly addressed.

"Maxy, the point of these meetings is to pay attention and respond when someone is talking to you. Do you understand?" Xemnas asked me, smirking as if he was questioning the level of my intelligence. The blonde woman beside me cackled with glee.

"Yes…" I said stiffly not wanting trouble on my first day.

"Yes, Superior," He corrected me patiently, as if he was trying to train a naughty puppy.

Like hell was I going to let him be _my_ Superior. _No one_ was my Superior. I may have to follow orders while I was stuck here, but to be trained into one of his mindless followers was completely out of the question. I smirked a bit underneath my hood as I quietly gave him my answer and a sudden silent stillness was heard around the room.

He stiffened a bit as if he was not sure he heard right. "What did you say?"

My smile grew bigger and I directed my gaze at him from underneath my hood which hid my expression. "I said," repeating a little louder for everyone to hear. "There's no need to call me Superior, sir."

The blonde beside me started to hoot with laughter, Carixel started to crack up and more laughter as well as moans at my arrogant comment could be hear around the room. But I only bothered to look at him, the expression on his face priceless. He looked as if someone had suddenly just slapped him across the face, not expecting a new member to be so bold as to talk back to him.

He glared at me. "That will be enough," he said loudly to quiet the rest, which worked but a few stifled giggles could be heard around the room. "Maxy, since you are new here I will let you off this once with a warning. Ignorance of the rules here is not tolerated, and the next time you speak out against one of your superiors you will be turned into a dusk. Is that clear?"

If ignorance wasn't tolerated here, then shouldn't they all be turned to dusks? I thought savagely but kept it to myself and simply responded with a "Yes, sir." He sighed exasperated not even bothering to correct me again.

After a few more minutes of the other Nobodies reporting about their missions, knowledge of other worlds, and which place was having a heartless problem, the meeting was dismissed and I portaled out of my chair having nothing else to do but return to my room when a gloved hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Hey, Maxy! Where are you going?" Carixel's blue eyes stared at me a happy look to them and a grin appeared on her face. I frowned at the way she had her hair styled into short spikes.

"Back to my room….Carixel what did you do to your hair?" I remembered last time I saw her it was hanging downward swopping to the sides a bit.

"Huh?" Carixel looked up at her hair confused and then a look of understanding hit her. "Oh! I spiked it! You know that kid Roxas right? Well he's friends with that red head Axel and from my back I look exactly like Roxas except my hair was down. So I decided to spike it like Roxas's because it gets Axel confused. It amuses me."

"…..Right." At least it was a relief to know that despite her looks her personality had stayed the same. I turned to leave again but she grabbed the fabric of my sleeve and pulled me back. I turned my head around with annoyance. "What?"

"Why don't you stay around for a bit?" she suggested. "I'll introduce you to everybody."

I let out a laugh. "Why? So we can sit around in a circle and worship Kingdom Hearts?"

She frowned. "Don't joke about that Maxy. It's going to happen. All you have to do is help and-"

I stared at her, my eyes wide underneath my coat. She didn't actually believe…."You actually think that's going to happen?! That that….STUPID MOON is going to give us hearts again? You have got to be kidding me!! You're not this stupid Claire!"

"Keep it down!" She hissed pulling my hood forward so that our faces were closer together. She looked to the side a little bit and apparently my yelling had caught the attention of a tall man with pink hair. He didn't look over but tilted his ear towards our conversation not looking interested at all. "And it's not Claire! I'm Carixel now. And you're Maxy and-"

"I am not!" I shouted at her tearing my hood away from her grip. "That's not my name! That's a slave name! And I _am not_ a slave," I hissed. My shouting had caught the attention of a few of the other members but I didn't care. A tall red head that I took for Axel followed by Roxas came over.

"What's going on here?" The red head asked looking down at us with his green eyes. For some reason…there was something about him I didn't like. I made a quick mental note to stay away from him in the future.

Carixel looked up at him. "Nothing, Axel. Maxy and I are just having a discussion and-"

"Well I'm not." I said. How could she do this to me? We were supposed to be friends yet she decided to go on _their_ side? "I'm done with this 'discussion.' And I'm done being your friend! " I declared making a portal back to my room, trying to keep the anger and grief out of my voice. "I take back what I said. You really are stupid. You just had to go towards that damn heartless," My voice finally broke just as I said those last words and I disappeared, not even bothering to see the look on her face.

*******

I entered my bedroom sitting down on my ridiculously small bed, very angry at myself and every living being in this entire castle. I pushed my hood back finally letting my long purple hair fall out. Keeping that hood up had been bothering me all day.

"Maxy, you really should learn to control your anger." I looked up to see my one of my butterflies, Comfort, land on my head. "It's not the end of the world you know."

I sighed. I knew Nobodies did not have hearts, therefore no emotion, and so neither did I. But what I couldn't understand was why these butterflies, who kept hanging around me ever since I was "born" was named after every single emotion a Somebody could feel. They all had their own personalities too, based on those emotions. Anger was always angry; Excitement was hyper and got so excited over every little thing, and so on.

I hung my head in shame. "It's the end of my world…." I said softly. There was nothing else in this place but darkness, endless darkness. And the only light came from that one moon; no stars, no sun.

"No it's not!" Cheerful came over to join us. "It's just like being a butterfly Maxy. Where you see this new way of living is an opportunity to grow and learn more about yourself."

"I think I know myself pretty well already thank you very much." I snapped. Change may be good in some cases, but not this time. This time I just want everything to be normal."

"Maxy…change is normal." Comfort said carefully trying to be reasonable. "Think of a caterpillar: it grows its whole life for a while without change. But eventually it turns into something beautiful and it can easily accept it, because it's a natural outcome. For you this is the same situation; if you just learn to accept things as they are and take them in stride, you'll be ok. What a caterpillar calls the end of the world, the butterfly calls a master piece."

"I say hell with it all and take them down." Wrath came down to sit on my knee and looked at me. "They made us suffer, so we should do the same for them." I wrinkled my nose. Thank God they all had their own voices otherwise I would be afraid I'd have some sort of mood disorder.

"Wrath cut it out, you're ruining everything." Annoyance snapped at him.

I blinked down. "What do you mean?"

Wrath looked up at me, and I was sure if it had lips it would give an evil grin. "What they say about the butterfly story is true. The caterpillar may change later on to become something beautiful; but until then it waits to become so. What I think is, we should also wait. Bide our time. When the moment is right….we show everyone what we can really do. What we are capable of. We'll tear down these castle walls and everyone who lives inside. Isn't that what we're about Maxy? Change? For the greater good?"

"That's…true…" I admitted slowly. And taking down that dictator did sound awfully tempting.

"Be careful what you do Maxy," Caution advised. "You don't want to get found out."

I sat there for a minute thinking. Why shouldn't I take him down? In fact, why shouldn't I just take them all down? Especially after what they had done to ruin my life? I looked over twords the wall where Temptation was staring at me intently. "We'll wait." I declared. "For now. Then when the time comes, we strike them down."

* * *

Sooo...this is my new story. Please read and review, critisicm good and bad is appreciated flames, however, are not.

I plan for this story to switch between Maxy's p.o.v to Marluxia's p.o.v. Why? Because that's the way it is. And they'll probably get paired up with eachother later. Most likely.

Also please look at the profile if you want to know what I'm doing. I'm cleaning up everything thats mine around here and if you happen to wonder where my other stories are, my note on the profile will explain everything.

Another thing....Maxy's a little bit of a conspiricy theorist when it comes to Kingdom Hearts and she can get really into it if asked about it. Prepare for chaos in the future chapters. XD


End file.
